I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore
by taidigimon
Summary: Tai finally tells Sora how he feels about her...Not as bad as it sounds! taiora songfic: I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore by Rushlow


Me: I've written another songfic!

Dogmon: Are any of your stories not songfics?

Kittymon: _Austin_-

Dogmon: That was inspired by a song and has the song in it. It doesn't count.

Kittymon: _The Best Guy Friend _

Dogmon: That wasn't really a story. It was too short. 

Kittymon: _Out On Good Behavior_

Dogmon: That doesn't count, it was based on a play.

Kittymon: _ Land Travelers_

Me: Which only 1 person has reviewed. Once. Why do people only like my songfics?

Dogmon: Maybe songfics are your gift. Maybe you aren't good at "normal" stories.

Me: Thanks a lot. I don't own Digimon or _I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore_ by (Tim) Rushlow (Someone told me it was by Tim Rushlow, but I thought the band was called Rushlow. If someone wants to get me straight on that, it'd be nice.) This is a taiora, so you can't complain to me if you don't like it!!!

I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore

by taidigimon

Tai stood in front of Sora's door. Her mother wasn't going to be home until tomorrow, but he wasn't thinking anything wrong, he just wanted to talk to her alone. He rang the doorbell, and Sora came to the door, as beautiful as always, even though she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi Tai! You could have called, and we could have..."She trailed off as she noticed Tai was acting different.

"Sora, I just want to talk."

"Well, do you want to come in?" She asked, noticing this seemed important. 

"Sure"

They walked over to the couch and sat down, not too close. 

"Sora, I don't want you to interrupt me. I want you to just let me keep talking."

"Is there some thing wrong?"

"Sort of." 

"Well, go ahead and talk it out." 

'She makes it seem so easy,' he thought. 

"This might be a bit of a shock, but I've given this a lot of thought."

"You can give anything a lot of thought?" 

Tai gave her a look that said 'Thanks'.

_This might come as quite a shock_

But I've given it a lot of thought

"You know that feeling we sometimes get? That odd, almost embarrassing, feeling? It can't be ignored anymore, because I've taken all I can. It needs to be ended to end today, now. He paused, "I can't be your friend anymore."

_This thing that's come between us can't be ignored_

I've taken all I can

This is where it's gotta end

'Cause I can't be your friend anymore

Her eyes went wide. They said 'WHAT?!'

"Why-"

He put his finger over his mouth and she shut her mouth.

"I can't be told I'm not there for you. How many times have you shown up at my door? I hope you realize, I didn't plan this, but I can't be your friend anymore."

_And I can't be accused,_

Of not bein' there for you

How many times have you shown up at my door?

I hope you understand,

This wasn't in my plans,

But I can't be your friend anymore

Sora was silent as she remembered the time she yelled at him because he had gone to Davis's soccer game instead of her spelling bee. Not that she could really blame him. And Davis had asked first.

"Tai, I'm-"

"It's OK Sora, I know.

"Sora, it's killing me on the inside, to know you, without being able to hold you. I just really want to show you how I feel inside. You can run to me, laugh at me, or walk right out of this room, but I can't be your friend anymore."

_And it's killin' me to know you,_

Without having a chance to hold you

And all I wanna do is show you

How I really feel inside

You can run to me

You can laugh at me

Or you can walk right out that door

But I can't be your friend anymore

'Tai feels that way about me? But I thought he liked Catherine...T.K. said he does, or did anyway. But, the main question is, how do I feel about him? I'm not sure...' Sora mused over this as Tai waited for her to respond.

"Sora, now it's up to you. Will my heart fly, or lie broken on the floor? Do I win or do I lose? Take me as I am; I want to be your man. I can't be your friend anymore."

_So, baby, now it's up to you_

Do I win, or do I lose?

Will my heart fly, or lie broken on the floor?

Well, take me as I am

'Cause I wanna be your man

But I can't be your friend anymore

"Why-"

"Why am I telling you now? Because it's killing me to know you without being able to hold you. All I really want to do is show you how I really feel inside. Your choices are simple, the decision itself is hard. You can say you feel the same way I do, you can laugh, or you can tell be to leave, but I can't be just your friend anymore."

_And it's killin' me to know you, _

Without having the chance to hold you

And all I really want to do is show you

How I really feel inside

You can run to me

You can laugh at me

Or you can walk right out that door

But I can't be just friends anymore

Since she still didn't answer, Tai took the silence as her way of saying "Choice number 3" (Telling him to leave). He stood up, mumbling to him self about how he knew this was a bad idea. He walked to the door

Sora stood up also, turned, and looked at him. Tai stopped walking and looked at her.

"Tai, I know we can't be just friends anymore...Tai, I love you too."

She started crying, and Tai walked over to her and held her until she stopped.

_We can't be just friends anymore_

~*~

What do you think? I know it's short, and a bit OOC, but not as bad as some other stuff I've read/written...I don't think it's that bad, one of my better stories. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!-taidigimon 


End file.
